


凭证

by Noufaro



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noufaro/pseuds/Noufaro
Summary: “你的伤是爱。”“而你的爱是罪。”





	凭证

**Author's Note:**

> 随意摸的很短的短篇，全是私设  
传说人设

男人和女人不经意地擦肩而过，男人像是感应到了什么，他下意识地停住，朝着女人叫道：

“等一等！我觉得我认识你。”

女人没有拒绝，没有惊讶，她转过身平静地看他：“你认识我？你是什么人？说说你自己，也许我能记起来。”

男人低头看看自己的装束：“我猜我是个骑士——我有这样一身结实的铠甲。”

“骑士，”女人的话里带着些敷衍，“我似乎认识许多骑士，你并没有什么特别的。”

男人因她的话略显无措，女人泛起了同情心：“你还没有把自己搞清楚。看看你自身，你与其他骑士不同在哪儿？”

男人听话地解下银色钢甲，从宽阔的肩膀到紧实的腰腹尽是刀剑留下的伤痕。男人摸了摸腰上那道最为狰狞的伤口，沉思了片刻：“这是我爱她的凭证。”

“谁？”

“我还不知道，”男人茫然地抬头，“这些伤口都已经被时间沉淀成了浅粉色，我想她应该与此同样甜美。”

“你的伤是爱。”

“是的，我现在只记起了这些。那么你呢？”

女人踌躇了几秒，她背过身去解开长袍，舒展的动作让顺滑的布料像一道瀑布从她端整秀美的肩膀上倾泻而下，随后堪堪搭在她的手臂上。

鲜红刺眼的鞭痕布满她光洁的后背，像一张不规则的网，她侧过头低垂着眼睑：“我因为爱他而受了鞭刑，这是我有罪的凭证。”

“而你的爱是罪。”男人伸出手，指尖点在她的肩胛骨上，那里的皮肉微微绽开，“你爱的人又是谁？”他没有意识到自己的眼眶已经泛红。

女人拉起长袍系好，沉默了一会儿：“……一个骑士。”

“真巧，”男人捡起放在地上的钢甲穿了回去，“你还想起了什么吗？”

女人皱眉尽力回想：“我想起…想起了受刑那天。我被绑在行刑台上，身边只有两个拿着鞭子的士兵——我本该受火刑的，国王为了减轻我所受的折磨而改成了鞭刑。台下围着几百人，他们群情激奋，指着我大骂…”

“他们说了些什么？”

“说我是婊子，是荡妇，是偷跑出去的母狗，说我是毁了国王声誉的恶魔。”

“你爱国王吗？”

“我爱一个骑士。”

“国王在哪儿？”

“在不远处看着——鞭子举起来了，我看到那个骑士，他骑着马握着长枪出现在人群之外。

“国王对他说，只要他扔下枪远离王国，就赦免我的罪，否则他的每一次攻击都将带来我背后的一道鞭痕——啊，我知道国王也想救我，他一直都是个不错的人。我的骑士将长枪插进泥土，打算调转方向，而我在行刑台上放声大喊，如果无法自由，我宁愿死在这里。我看着他大喝一声拔起长枪驾马冲进人群，除了心满意足并没有其他的心情。奇怪的是鞭子带来的疼痛好像也不是无法承受。

“我只能想起这么多。”

男人喉头动了动，艰难地开口：“我没能救下她。卫兵们挥着剑向我涌来，我的钢甲在战斗中被血泼成了红色，也不知道其中有多少属于我自己。鲜血从枪头流到枪柄，以至于我的手几乎握不住它。

“鞭子落在她身上的每一声我都听得清楚，这声音裹挟着她的惨叫紧紧攥住了我的心脏。我渐渐拿不稳手中的长枪，那些士兵有了可乘之机，一刀又一刀向我砍来。我从马背上跌落，可这些伤比起那紧攥着我心脏的声音，并不能造成更彻骨的痛苦。

“她的视线本来都在我身上，我偶尔甚至能看到她眼中闪动的光芒，这给了我极大的勇气。后来我看到她的头失去了支撑似的垂下，她身后行刑的人反而更卖力地鞭打。我应该击败所有试图阻挡我的人，应该在她身边保护她、拥抱她、亲吻她、安慰她，就像她册封我为骑士的那天，我对她承诺过的那样。她背叛了一切只为把爱交给我这样一个可悲的骑士，给这个骑士灰暗的生活带来了色彩。我所有的情感因她而起，她值得我奉上整个的人生。

“她在我眼前死去，那一刻我好像坠入了无底的深渊，钻心的痛从我胸口爆裂开来。死亡是可以预见的，为了维持逐渐沉重的呼吸，我大声喊出她的名字——

“桂妮薇儿，我想起她是桂妮薇儿。”

女人走近他，拉起袖子拭去男人眼角的泪水，自己却随着眨眼落下了眼泪，她哽咽着，却感到无尽喜悦：“我觉得我爱你，兰斯洛特。”

死后的两人在地狱中拥抱，没有谁对此有什么不满。烈焰中的爱人，是不屑于罪、无悔于爱的凭证。


End file.
